Una dificil decisión
by kittymariposa
Summary: Lily debe tomar una de las decisiones mas importantes en su vida
1. Capitulo 1 El comienzo de una nueva vida

_**Una difícil decisión (Lily)**_

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una nueva vida

Lilian Evans una joven pelirroja de unos ojos verdes esmeralda estaba en su habitación en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería en Hogwarts muy temprano apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando entro una lechuza que le traía una carta a Lily, ella se sorprendió mucho porque nunca venían las lechuzas tan temprano, cogio la carta muy nerviosa, algo dentro de ella le decía que eso no podía ser nada bueno. Ella empezó a abrir el pergamino, donde le daban la noticia:

_Querida Lily:_

_Quiero decirte que fui transferido Estados Unidos. Y que pasaras las vacaciones de verano en casa de la familia Potter._

_Cariños tu padre._

----------------------Flash back---------------

Recordó el día de que recibió la carta de Hogwarts donde le decían que había sido aceptada. Ella no entendía nada. A lo que su madre le confeso que ella venia de una familia de Magos. Por increíble que fuera. Por eso era que su Hermana Petunia con la que no se llevaba muy bien le decía anormal, rara y toda clase de insultos. Fue cuando su mama le dijo que tendrían que ir al Callejón Diagon, a comprar todos los materiales que le requerían para el colegio.

Al otro día se levanto temprano y salio con su mama, a hacer las compras, al Callejón Diagon. Luego de varias horas comprando su mama le dio dinero para que fuera comprar la varita y le indico donde ir, y que la encontrara en la tienda de mascotas. Ese día fue que conoció a James Potter. Un chico de la misma edad que ella. El la tienda de las varitas y luego en la tienda de las mascotas donde sus madre la esperaba para que escogiera su lechuza. Y donde la madre de James era la dueña. Y en eso salio de la parte de atrás la hermana de James (su melliza o gemela) de nombre Mariana Potter.

Llego el 1ro de septiembre donde los volvió a ver en el Expreso Hogwarts y se despidieron de sus padres. Y los tres jóvenes subieron al tren. Y se ubicaron en un compartimiento. Donde al rato llego Sirius, Remus y Peter. Luego de las presentaciones, todos hablaron animadamente hasta que llegaron al colegio. Y los de Primer año fueron guiados por Hagrid hasta el gran comedor donde daría inicio la selección para las cuatro casas. Los nuevos amigos (Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Mariana y Lily) fueron seleccionados para Gryffindor.

-----------------------Fin Flash back------------

Después de estar asimilando la noticia fue a hablar con el director Dumbledore. Sobre la noticia que acababa de recibir unas explicación que no la convenció del todo. Pero tenia que acatar las ordenes.

Luego que salio de allí fue a la lechucearía a enviar una carta a sus padres. Y bajo al gran Comedor donde ya todos estaban desayunando. Y se sentó con su amiga Mariana.

_Lily_ -le dijo que iba a pasar todas las vacaciones en su casa, me lo acaban de decir y el director me lo confirmo.

Mariana se puso muy contenta, ya que eran muy amigas desde que llegaron al colegio. Y además tendría compañía, ya que siempre estaba muy sola porque aunque compartía con su hermano y sus amigos en ocasione se sentía mal, ya que ella era la única chica en la casa. Esto en parte no le hacia mucha gracia a Lily ya que para esa época se llevaba muy mal con James y con el resto de los merodeadores.

---------------------------Flash back-----------------------

Cuando estaba en tercer año Lily tubo una fuerte discusión con James, por las bromas que ellos los merodeados como ellos se hacían llamar les gastan bromas a las chicas y a todo aquel que a ellos le parecía y además de que le hacían perder muchos puntos a Gryffindor. Y ya hacia mucho tiempo que no se hablan, solo lo esencial ella decía que el era engreído, fanfarrón, mujeriego, además que tenia un club de fans y todo tipo de cualidades que a ella no le agradaban.

--------------------------------fin flash-------------------------

Ella no se podía imaginar lo que seria esas vacaciones para ella, lo difícil que iba hacer estar tan cerca de el en su propia casa. Con alguien que no se hablaba. Porque aunque ella no lo admitiera estaba enamorada de aquel chico.

_Lily _–le dijo a Mariana que no le dijera nada a James. Que ese era un secreto que nadie debía conocer.

Llego el día donde debían de regresar a sus casas. Y esto fue una sorpresa para James cuando vio que Lily venia con su hermana para su casa. Ya que no se lo habían dicho su hermana, ni sus padres.

_Escrito por kittymariposa _


	2. Capitulo 2 La vida en casa de los Potter

Capitulo 2: La vida en casa de los Potter

Luego de varios días en la casa de los Potter

_La Sra. Potter_ - le dice a Lily que tiene que hablar con ella. (Pero en privado ellas solas se van al despacho de la Sra. Potter.)

Allí había una persona esperándola esta era su madre.

_Lizette_–Y le pidió que tomara asiento que tenía una larga conversación por delante.

_Lizette_- le dice a su hija que su familia siempre habían sido magos muy importantes. La Familia Haliwall. Que sus padres aun vivían, y que tenia una hermana Mercedes y un hermano José. Que eran muy conservadores y estrictos en lo que se refería a las costumbres de ellos. Y que tenían cierto receló a las familias importantes que tenían cierta inclinación hacía el lado tenebroso. Que su familia también vivía en ese mismo valle, aunque ella no pudiera visitarlos por la seguridad de las dos.

-Lily fue a decir algo, pero su madre la interrumpió y le dijo que la dejara continuar.

Le contó de sus días en el colegio y de su relación con un chico, que pertenecía a otra casa, pero que también era de sangré pura como ella. El apellido del joven en cuestión era Malfoy. Tuvimos una relación en secreto, ya que yo pertenecía a Gryffindor y el a Slytherin y como sabes esas casa nunca han llevado una buena relación (y mis padres no aceptarían la relación y aparte de eso sus padres eran seguidores del señor tenebroso) (esto ultimo ella no lo sabía).

De alguna forma la familia de el lo supo así que lo comprometieron con una chica que pertenecía a Slytherin. La chica le dio una poción sin que el cediera cuenta, ya que tenia que comprometerlo de alguna forma (buscando un embarazo) para que se casara con ella, y además el tenia que unirse al señor tenebroso y si su relación con Lizette continuaba las cosas se podían salir de control. Para los planes que tenían para el.

A finales del curso ya que para esa época estábamos en el ultimo curso de Hogwarts. Y tuvimos una despedida de en sueño. Creo que eso nunca lo olvidare. Y nos íbamos a seguir comunicándonos por carta. Hasta que un mes después el me cito en lugar para darme la noticia que Fernanda estaba embarazada y que se tenia que casar con ella. Pero lo que el no sabía era que yo también lo estaba. Pero yo me guarde el secreto. Y además si querer el se dejo ver el brazo donde tenia la marca tenebrosa, y yo la vi. Pero disimule y el no cedió cuenta de nada de lo que había acabado de suceder. Y nos despedimos hasta nunca.

Cuando yo llegue a la casa muy triste, mi madre me abordo con preguntas y al final me saco la verdad, cuando yo termine de decir mi secreto que tenia muy bien escondido sobre mi embarazo. Mi madre se lo comunico a mi padre y decidieron mandarme lejos de allí donde los Malfoy nunca supieran nada de mi y de mi bebe. (Hizo una pausa)

-Yo le dije a mi madre que hablaría con Elizabeth (que era mi mejor amiga) y que ella se tenía que vivir en el centro de Londres en un área de muggles.

Elizabeth y Jaime se habían casado, ya que esperaban su primer hijo, el embarazo era un poco peligroso para ella y habían decidido vivir en un lugar rodeados de muggles, donde pudiera llevarla a un hospital y tuviera una atención especial cuando fuera a dar a luz ya que eran gemelos. Ya que en su mundo no era conocido ese tipo de embarazo. Ellos tenían un apartamento grande, además eran mis mejores amigos, en realidad de toda la vida. Así que hable con ellos y le pedí alojamiento. Y ellos lo dieron.

_Lizette_-Esa fue la última vez que hable con mis padres, cuando le dije que me quedaría en el centro de Londres en casa de Elizabeth y Jaime Potter. Por lo menos en lo que nacía mi hijo o hija.

Hay fue donde conocí a Antonio. Que era vecino nuestro además era el medico de Elizabeth y por supuesto el mío. El era un hombre joven de unos 28 años, era viudo y con una hija Petunia que tenia dos años.

Un día el descubrió, nuestro secreto sobre que somos magos, pero no le importo, así comenzó la relación con el. Primero nacieron los gemelos James y Mariana Potter. Una semana después naciste tú y ellos te bautizaron por lo tanto son tus padrinos. Nosotros los de James y Mariana. Al poco tiempo me case con Antonio y nos mudamos y ellos volvieron al valle. Después nos dejamos de comunicar por seguridad ya que algunas personas pensaban que yo estaba muerta.

Después de 10 años, fue una sorpresa para mí verla en la tienda. Me dio mucho gusto verla y me estuvo contando de su vida y su familia. Y yo le conté que tú habías recibido la carta.

Por eso pasaba las últimas semanas de las vacaciones en estos últimos años en su casa.

Tomamos una decisión no se si sea la correcta que todo el mundo debe pensar que eras adoptada por una familia muggle. Ya que a partir de ahora se supone que tu madre murió dejándote a cargo de esa familia.

Ya que de ahora en adelante su verdadero nombre era Lilian Haliwall y tenia una difícil decisión que tomar.

Con respecto a su futuro.

Además le dijo que debía pasar en esa casa todas las vacaciones hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad. Para eso faltan dos años.

_Continuara_

_Escrito por kittymariposa _

_Gracias por el reviews_


	3. La reacción de Lily

Gracias por los reviews. Aquí un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste

Capitulo 3: La reacción de Lily

Cuando Lily asimilo todo lo que su madre la acaba de decir comenzó una fuerte discusión llena de reclamos de su parte por ocultarle todas esas cosas.

_Lily_ - perdió todo el control y le dijo que nunca mas la quería volver a verla que quería estar sola que tenia que poner en una balanza todo lo que le había dicho y las cosas que habían pasado en toda su vida.

Y salio como un rayo de luz de aquella habitación, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Nunca la habían visto enojada de esa forma.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Después de varios días de estar encerada en su habitación. Lily, recibe una visita de su tía Mercedes a quien ella no conocía.

_Mercedes_ -le dice muchas cosas sobre la familia, sus tradiciones, y sobre que son lo que se puede decir magos de magia blanca. Le dice que tiene que analizar lo que quiere de su vida. Ya que por su sangre corre sangre pura. Viene de dos familias muy distintas los Halliwel y los Malfoy (que por lo que sabemos son magos de magia oscura). Tiene que analizar lo que ha sido su vida antes de descubrir que era bruja, lo que ha pasado en el Colegio y lo que acaba de descubrir. Aclarar lo que siente con las personas que están a su alrededor. Le dice que su primo esta en el colegio que también pertenece a Gryffindor y que va en su mismo curso y que si llega a necesitar de su ayuda que se la pida, que el siempre esta al pendiente de ella, porque aunque su madre no lo sepa ellos siempre han sabido donde ella esta y que es feliz. Mi hijo se llama David Stevens. Nadie sabe de tu existencia aunque ya no será un secreto porque de ahora en adelante tu apellido será Halliwel. El que pregunte y le quieras contestar debes decirle que este secreto te fue revelado durante las vacaciones. Que tu madre murió al poco tiempo de tu bautizo, que la familia con la que ella vivía te adopto. Y que de ahora en adelante pasaras las vacaciones en casa de tus padrinos los Potter.

Según pasen los días podrás descubrir los poderes que tienes, quizás algunos ya los tengas y no lo sepas. Un poder con el que tienes que tener cuidado es con el entrar en los sueños de los demás algunas personas no se dan cuenta pero una persona que lo tenga también, se puede enterar y otras que tengan la habilidad de entrar en la mente de las personas de otra manera puede ser peligroso, porque te puede anular. Y provocar la muerte cerebral. Además en los sueños puedes ver el pasado, presente y futuro, especialmente de las personas que están a tu alrededor. Piensa en todo esto, cuídate y piensa en las personas que están afuera y se preocupan por ti. Adiós, pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Al día siguiente se levanto con una actitud diferente volvía a ser la Lily de siempre. Se metió al baño, se dio un rico baño, se arreglo y bajo a desayunar muy contenta. Donde ya estaban los señores Potter, James, Sirius y Mariana

_Lily _-Hola buenos días a todos

De muy buen humor, además pidió disculpas por su actitud de los pasados días. James y Sirius estaban realmente asombrados del cambio incluso fue amable con ellos cuando normalmente se dirigía a ellos para insultarles.

_Lily_ -No se si ustedes lo sepan pero a partir de ahora soy Lily Halliwel. Señores Potter ya se que debo pasar aquí las vacaciones, mientras no este en el Colegio y que ustedes son mis padrinos. Los chicos se hacían muchas preguntas pero no dijeron nada.

Antes se salir a dar un paseo con Mariana,

_Lily _– Mariana le tengo que mandar una carta muy importante a mi madre.

Mariana- te espero afuera

Al rato salieron dar una vuelta para hablar de sus cosas. Mariana estaba muy triste y tenía algo muy importante que contarle, pero no quería que más nadie lo supiera. Así que se sentaron el parque.

_Mariana _-comenzó a contarle de su relación con Sirius y de que sus padres no aceptarían, ni los de el, ni los de ella, ya que la familia Black son magos oscuros (del lado del señor tenebroso) y para sus padres no admitirían que ella llevara el apellido Black. Luego de esto le dijo que en tres días se iría, para España con sus abuelos. Yo se que mis padres quieren a Sirius como un hijo, pero eso no cambia que el sea un Black. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Ayer escuche sin querer una conversación entre Sirius y James donde James le confesaba que estaba enamorado de una chica desde que la conoce, aunque no pronuncio su nombre, se que Sirius si lo sabe. (Lily sintió una punzada en el corazón ante aquella noticia) Pero siguió escuchando a su amiga sin decir nada. Dijo que era una chica muy especial, que aunque ella lo odie el siempre la va a querer. Y que ella siempre lo insulta y le enumera sus múltiples defectos. Pero que eso a el no le importa contar que le dirija la palabra. Que aunque tenga muchas chicas detrás el no puede tomarlas en serio porque su corazón no se lo permite, siempre las termina comparando con ella. Aunque aparente siempre una alegría, en realidad su corazón esta triste. Me sorprendió mucho escuchar toda esa confesión, aunque yo siempre lo sospeche y tengo una leve idea de quien la chica, pero eso no te lo puedo decir. Mariana cambio el tema antes que Lily le pudiera preguntar algo respecto al tema. Hablaron de mil cosas hasta que regresaron a la casa donde ellos estaban jugando Quidditch, (Lily pensó que guapo se ve hay lastima que sea un creído y se dijo para si misma olvídalo). Ellos las vieron llegar y las invitaron a jugar una para cada equipo, Lily con James y Mariana con Sirius. Se la pasaron muy bien toda la tarde, después se fueron a cenar y luego se sentaron en la sala a verlos jugar ajedrez mágico. Al rato las chicas se retiraron a dormir ya que habían, tenido un día bueno y estaban cansadas.

Lily no tardo mucho en dormirse, tubo un extraño sueño podía escuchar una conversación aunque no podía ver las caras, pero si pudo distinguir la casa común de Gryffindor. Unos chicos le decían a otro que olvidara a esa chica que nunca iba a voltearlo a ver, el decía que no le importaba que lo odia siempre que pudiera escuchar su voz, aunque fuera para insultarle, pero esos ojos nunca los podría olvidar. Que ya había intentado todo para olvidarlo pero nada funcionaba, que la quería desde que la vio por primera vez hace más de 5 años. Despertó con una extraña sensación un poco sobresaltada no podía entender que era lo que había pasado.

En otro cuarto un chico tubo un sueño muy peculiar con una joven pelirroja, el ya no sabia como llamar su atención, el quería ser por lo menos su amigo, no soportaba mas el odio de la chica.

Lily miraba a James de reojo y se preguntaba porque estaba tan callado, y tenía una mirada tristes. Y se acordó de lo que lo que Mariana sobre que el no era feliz como siempre lo aparentaba frente a los demás, especialmente delante de sus amigos.

_Mariana_ -la saco de sus pensamientos. Lily ves lo que te decía de James.

_Lily_ -Si ahora que lo observo tienes razón es raro verlo así.

_Escrito por kittymariposa - Jessica_


	4. El regreso a Hogwarts

Capitulo 4; El regreso a Hogwarts

Pasaron los días y llego el 1ro de septiembre, todos se dirigieron a las estación del Expreso de Hogwarts, Lily busca a sus amigas ya no quería estar mas tiempo con los chico (James y Sirius) con los que acababa de llegar. Después de buscar encontró a Patricia y Susan, ya que Mariana no regresaría, se saludaron muy contentas, y no aguantaron la curiosidad y le preguntaron a Lily que hacia con Sirius y James. Ella les contesto que eso era una larga historia que luego se lo contaría.

Ya en el tren encontraron un compartimiento vació y las chicas se acomodaron cómodamente. Y Lily les contó que Mariana ya no regresaría, que sus padres la mandaron para España con sus abuelos. Que ella paso todas las vacaciones de verano en casa de los Potter y que de ahora en adelante sería así hasta que ella tuviera los 18 años y después de eso solo ella podía decidir lo que iba a hacer. Que los Potter eran sus padrinos que ella pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes de magos, los Halliwel. Que su mama había muerto al poco tiempo de su bautizo, y que la familia Evans la había adoptado, todo eso se lo contó la señora Potter. Nadie sabia de mi existencia, que la verdad se me diría cuando tuviera 16 años, por eso es que tengo que pasar las vacaciones con los Potter. Cuando a finales del curso pasado me llego una carta donde me decían que debía pasar las vacaciones con los Potter.

Las chicas no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, que todo eso era muy extraño.

Patricia -dijo que sonaba extraño llamarla Lily Halliwel.

En eso se abrió el compartimiento de repente era Malfoy y compañía, comienzan a insultar a las chicas especialmente a Lily que le decía que era una sangre sucia y un montón de cosas mas.

Lily -se paro muy seria con la varita en alto y le dijo que se fuera o se iba a arrepentir. El se echo a reír cosa que la enfado mucho y ella le dijo siempre con la varita en alto que ella no era ninguna sangre sucia, que ella era una chica de sangra pura, que ella era una Halliwel. El no pudo articular palabra. Y le hizo un hechizo para que el saliera de allí.

En el compartimiento de los chicos Lupin y Peter tenían loco a James haciéndole preguntas, porque estaba con Evans en la estación que era muy extraño verlos llegar juntos. Al final Sirius fue quien hablo ya que James no quería hablar del tema. Sirius dijo, ella paso todo el verano en casa de James, ya los padres de el son sus padrinos, y esto le fue revelado a principios de las vacaciones, además, ella pertenece a la familia Halliwel, si no me miren así es una bruja de magia blanca. Y por lo que sabemos nadie sabia de su existencia, su madre se fue de la casa, y todos pensaron de que había muerto, porque nunca supieron de ella (o sea de de la madre de Lily, que se llamaba Lizette Halliwel), por lo que escuchamos murió al poco tiempo de su bautizo y los Evans la adoptaron cuando ella tubo 16 le revelaron el secreto, eso es todo lo que sabemos.

Lupin -dijo la familia Halliwel que vive en el valle Godric

-si dijo Sirius,

- Lupin dijo y porque no vive con ellos, no lo se eso es parte del misterio de su nacimiento y de los secretos de su vida.

Ellos miraban a James que seguía sin pronunciar palabra y se le reflejaba una gran tristeza en su cara.

En otro compartimiento estaban los de Slytherin. Malfoy todavía no salía de su asombro por lo que acababa de decirle Evans. Después de mucho rato decidió escribir a su padre ya que en su casa estaba prohibido mencionar a los Halliwel, y esto lo dejo pensando que todo esto era muy extraño. Y envió la lechuza a su padre.

Llegaron al fin al Colegio todos fueron al gran comedor recibieron la bienvenida, y comenzó la selección de los de primero, al final, comenzó el gran banquete. Y cuando terminaron los perfectos dirigieron a los de primero a sus casas y le dijeron la contraseña. La profesora McGonogall, llamo a la señorita Halliwel. Todos se quedaron mirando a ver a quien se refería la profesora. Cuando ella se acerco a la profesora todos se le quedaron mirando. Le entrego los horarios de sus compañeros de casa ya que ella y Lupin eran los perfectos y tenían la responsabilidad de entregarlo a sus compañeros. Luego Lily le pidió a todos que hicieran silencio que ella iba a hablar antes que siguieran haciendo conjeturas por lo que acababa de pasar. Lily -A partir de hoy soy la señorita Lily Halliwel, los Evans eran mis padres adoptivos, recientemente me acabo de enterar, eso es lo único que tengo que decir.

Después de esto se retiro a su habitación ya que tenían clase a primera hora.


	5. Conociendo la verdad

Capitulo 5: Conociendo la verdad

Esa noche tubo un sueño muy extraño donde se veía con un bebe en brazos, y un joven de unos veinticuatro años entrando en la habitación diciendo tenia que proteger al pequeño Harry, porque los habían encontrados los seguidores de Voldemort. Pero ya no pudo decir más porque fue atacado con la maldición -¡Avada Kedavra!y el ahora estaba muerto pero ella trataba de proteger al bebe pero ya no pudo, pues recibió la maldición-¡Avada Kedavra! Y vio como atacaba al bebe con el cual le provoco un rayo en su frente y despertó sudando frío y muy nerviosa se levanto porque ya no iba a poder conciliar el sueño y tenia miedo de que se volviera a repetir el sueño. A si se levanto y se metió al baño, se baño, se puso el uniforme recogió sus cosas y bajo a la sala común. Hay había una persona que ella nunca pensó encontrarse, y menos a esa hora. El se sorprendió cuando la vio.

_Lily _- le pregunto que le pasaba porque parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche.

_James_- le dijo que mas o menos, porque tubo un sueño muy extraño y despertó con mucha angustia, y le contó a ella lo que paso en el sueño, (para la sorpresa de Lily fue lo mismo que ella a diferencia que el si sabía quienes eran las personas que estaban muertas), pero no lo dijo, porque no quería asustarla mas.

_Lily_ - le dijo que debían hablar con Dumbledor, que quizás el sepa que aconsejarnos.

Salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda. Hibán en completo silencio por el camino que los conducía al despacho de Dumbledor. Cuando llegaron dijeron la contraseña se abrió. Subieron por las escaleras de caracol y llegaron ante la puerta, donde les indicaron que pasaran.

Dumbledor les saludo y los invito a sentarse y les pregunto a que se debía esa visita tan temprano en la mañana ellos contaron lo del sueño, y que los dos habían soñado lo mismo.

Dumbledor - le dijo que eso era normal debido a sus poderes que ellos pudieren ver el pasado, presente y futuro en sueños, que es difícil de explicar, que ellos tenían una habilidad muy especial que podía resultar un poco peligrosa porque no solo pueden ver los sueños sino que entrar en la mente de otras personas y ver a través de su ojos lo que pasa a su alrededor, para evitar que alguien entre en las mente de ustedes deben poner su mente en blanco, hablen con la profesora McGonogall. Ella les dirá que deben hacer y les dará unas clases particulares. Pueden bajar a desayunar que le quedan 30 minutos antes de su primera clase. Salieron de allí y se dirigieron al gran comedor en completo silencio.

Cuando entraron juntos al gran comedor todos los miraban y hablaban de ellos. El se dirigió con sus amigos. Ella se sentó con sus amigos, que la miraban

_Patricia y Susan_ -prosiguieron a interrogarla que hacia con James a esas horas de la mañana, si ellos no se hablaban

_Lily_ -solo se dijo, que cuando despertó, como ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que se prepara y bajo, cuando termino de bajar vio que el estaba allí, el se veía muy mal, le pregunte que le pasaba y el me lo contó, cuando termino me di cuenta que habíamos tenido el mismo extraño sueño así de decidimos ir a hablar con Dumbledor. Yo sabía que mi sueño podía tener relación con lo que me dijo alguien. Así que me pareció extraño que el tuviera el mismo tipo de sueño que yo. Y eso fue todo.

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a toda prisa a la primera clase ya que era pociones con los de Slytherin, el profesor les dio la bienvenida al nuevo curso y le dijo que les asignaría las parejas con las que trabajarían todo el año. A Lily le toco con Malfoy, Sirius con Bellatrix, Susan con Snape, a James con Narcisa y así continuaron hasta acomodarlos a todos. Hubo algunos que miraron a Lily por el apellido con que la llamo el profesor pero el los mando a callar que estaba en el pisaron los ingredientes que comenzaran a trabajar.

_Malfoy - _le dijo a Lily que el quería preguntarle algo cosa

(Que a ella le extraño que fuera algo amable). _Lily_- Dime

_Malfoy_ - quien era tu madre,

Ella se sorprendió con esa pregunta

_Lily_ -le contesto ella era Lizette Halliwel, ella murió al poco tiempo de mi bautizo. Como ella vivía en Londres en casa de unos muggles, cuando murió ellos me adoptaron ellos sabían parte de mis historia (que venia de una familia de magos). Que cuando yo tuviera 16 años debería mudarme con los Potter, siempre que hubiera sido elegida para Hogwarts. Que era lo único que tenia que decir que no había nada más que preguntar.

En otra mesa James los miraba preguntándose que tanto hablaban.

Cuando iban a salir.

_James_ -llamo a Lily y la retuvo para preguntarle que tanto el decía a Malfoy.

_Lily_ -le contesto lo que Malfoy le pregunto sobre quien era su madre y ella le contesto, lo mejor que se puede en esos casos. Ya que había cosas que no podía saber nadie. Pero ella le confió su secreto de que era hija del padre de Malfoy. Y que tenía que guardar el secreto, porque nadie debía saberlo. Y salieron del aula.

Malfoy escribió a su padre quien le había pedido que averiguara más información sobre la chica. Así lo hizo y esa misma noche el señor Malfoy apareció en el Colegio.

_Sr. Malfoy_ - le dijo a Lucios que quería conocer a la chica.

Como el sabía que ella estaba en la biblioteca, la velo que saliera y cuando estuvo enfrente de ella le tapo la boca y la jalo a un aula vacía. El señor Malfoy estaba oculto entre las sombras, estaba impresionado con la chica, ya que era como ver a su madre.

Lily por fin se soltó

_Lily_- para que me has traído aquí Malfoy ya te dije lo que querías saber y no tenemos nada más de que hablar.

Cuando ella se disponía a salir de allí el señor Malfoy salio de la oscuridad dándole un buen susto.

El no podía dejar de mirarla se parecía tanto a ella, no solo físicamente sino también el carácter.

Ella se asusto un poco que querían con ella ahora.

_Sr. Malfoy_ -Solo quería conocerte, yo se que tu eres mi hija, no puedo obligarte a aceptarme como padre, porque no me conoces y todo esto por lo que se es nuevo para ti

Ellos se extrañaron de que la chica no se sorprendiera con lo que el acaba de decir¿a caso ella lo sabia?

_Lily_ -Si se preguntan si lo sabía pues sí, lo supe con todo lo demás, pero no me enorgullece, aléjese de mí

Se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí.

_Escrito por kittymariposa_


	6. Conociendo a la familia

Capitulo 6: Conociendo a la familia

Cuando salio corrió tan rápido como pudo y tropezó con un chico, cuando se pidieron disculpas uno al otro, (se dio de cuenta de quien se trataba David Stevens ella lo conocía de vista),

_Lily_ -adonde te diriges

_David_ -le dijo que a la sala común (el chico pensó ella no sabe quien soy porque de pronto me habla),

Comenzó a hablar

_Lily_ -se que te sorprenderá que te hable hace poco supe que eras mi primo, me lo dijo tu madre, bueno se que no nos cocemos mucho.

_David_- la corto y le dijo que el sabia muy bien quien era pero que no tenia permiso para acercarme a ti. Bien solo podía observar como te desenvolvías, quienes eran tus amigos, yo se que aunque siempre pelees con los merodeadores, deben ser parte importante en tu vida, porque aunque no lo creas ellos te cuidan, aunque siempre te estén echando bromas. Especialmente James Potter, para quien eres alguien muy especial. (Ante el asombro de la chica), el le dijo, no te preocupes, tu para mi eres como una hermana, pero piensa esto ultimo que te dije.

Siguieron hablando de otras cosas hasta que llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda y dijeron la contraseña y entraron la sala común estaba desierta, excepto por una persona James Potter, que se quedo mirando la escena algo sorprendido, nunca había visto a Lily hablar con un chico con tanta amabilidad y sonriendo.

Lily decidió presentárselo a James.

_Lily_–dijo Potter este es David Stevens, mi primo.

James cambio rápido su cara ahora se veía, mas relajado.

–Mucho gusto dijo James.

–_David_ –Igualmente. Lily piensa lo que te he dicho, hasta luego, claro le contare a mama lo que paso con Malfoy, no te preocupes, cualquier cosa ya sabes donde conseguirme. Adiós.

_Escrito por kittymariposa _


	7. El comienzo de una amistad

Capitulo 7: El comienzo de una amistad

_James_ -Halliwel que paso con Malfoy ahora

_Lily_- nada que cuando venia de la biblioteca me jalo y me llevo a un aula vacía donde estaba su padre que quería conocerme. Y le dije que no tenía nada que buscar, que me dejara en paz, y salí de allí sin que pudiera decir nada. Si quieres saber si ya sabe que soy su hija, no se como lo supo, pero dijo que era increíble como me parezco a mi madre, espero que ellos nunca la hallan visto en la estación del tren o en el callejón Diagon.

Lily antes de irse -le dijo que por favor ya no la llame más Halliwel, que mi nombre es Lily

Y el sonrió

_James _- para ti yo siempre seré James.

_Lily_ - dijo esto sería perfecto para comenzar una amistad.

James (sonrío) le dijo que eso era una de las cosas mas importantes para el y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Creo que ella nunca lo avía visto que cuando el estaba feliz le brillaran de esa manera los ojos. Se despidieron y cada uno subió para su habitación. Cada uno durmió pensando en el otro. El se levanto temprano primero que los demás, un poco raro en el estaba realmente feliz. Sus amigos según fueron despertando estaban sorprendido por la cara de felicidad que este tenia. Creo que nunca lo habían visto así

James que te pasa parece que estuvieras en las nubes –dijeron Sirius y Remus

_James_ -les dijo es Lily anoche me dijo que fuéramos amigos es algo para comenzar además, ella confía en mi.

El la habitación de las chicas,

Susan y Patricia ya estaban levantas y arreglándose y se preguntaban porque Lily no se levanta cuando fueron a levantarle estaba hablando en sueños y decía que ya se quien es el amor de James.

Lily despierta le decían - sus amigas.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos vio que ellas ya estaban listas para bajar. Ellas la miraban, querían preguntar por que se veía tan feliz y además hablaba de James en el sueño. Ella se sorprendió con lo que ellas dijeron.

_Lily_ -anoche hice las paces con James. Además alguien me avía dicho que el estaba enamorado. Y anoche otra persona me dijo que yo era alguien bien especial para James. Y cuando nos encontramos anoche en la sala común hicimos las pases. Y le dije que quería que fuéramos amigos y el se veía realmente feliz. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. Si creo que esta enamorado de mi. Dijo finalmente Lily, mas roja que su pelo.

_Escrito por kittymariposa _


	8. Confeciones

Capitulo 8: Confesiones

Pasaron varios días y las cosas iban muy bien entre Lily y James. Ella estaba feliz, en esos días se a vía olvidado de sus problemas. Ya iban a tener las vacaciones de navidad. Y Lily se puso un poco triste ya que para esas fechas ella siempre iba a su casa con sus padres. Nunca había pasado una navidad lejos de casa. O se quedaba en el Colegio o iba a casa de los Potter. Después de meditarlo. Decidió irse a casa de los Potter

_Lily_ - le dijo a James que le preguntara a su mama si sabía algo de la mama de ella.

Ya que hacia tiempo no tenia noticias de ella.

-------------Flash back-------------------

La última vez que la vio fue principio de las vacaciones de verano, cuando le contó toda la verdad. Y la carta que le envió ella para pedirle perdón. Que no había recibido contestación hasta la fecha.

Ya que todo el mundo la daba por muerta. Y eso era lo que quería que pensaran.

------------Fin Flash back---------------------------------

James (después de esto el le escribió a la mama y le pregunto lo que Lily le dijo.

James recibió una carta de su mama. Que decía.

Querido James:

Quiero que vengan a casa en vacaciones. Esa persona que Lily quiere ver, vendrá a la casa. Los espero.

Hasta pronto.

Tú mama

Cuando James le dio la noticia a Lily esta se puso feliz. Ellos decidieron ir a casa. Como la mayor parte de sus amigos, excepto Sirius que decidió quedarse en el Colegio, Sirius no quería volver a su casa. Y pensaba que podía estorbar en el rencuentro de Lily con su mama. Y el recordaba amargamente que a pesar de que los padres de James lo querían como un hijo. El no lo era y además extrañaba mucho a Mariana.

Sirius recibió una carta de Mariana

Querido Sirius:

Quiero decirte que paseare la navidad en casa de mis padres y me gustaría que vinieras. Que ella hablo con sus padres y que le van a dar un tiempo para ver como sigue la relación de ellos. Y que pusieron una condición: que si querían ser más que amigos que no la tuvieran en secreto por lo menos para ellos. Ellos me dijeron que hablaríamos a mi regreso. Cuando todos estemos juntos. Espero que puedas estar allí.

Cariños, Mariana

Sirius después de leer la carta no lo podía creer la volvería a ver a su amada Mariana. Sirius fue a buscar a sus amigos sentía una alegría que no podía disimular. Cuando Lily y James lo vieron se sorprendieron nunca lo avían visto así de feliz.

Quería preguntarles algo –dijo Sirius.

Dinos dijeron – Lily y James

Les importaría si voy con ustedes a la casa estas vacaciones. –dijo Sirius

Si, con nosotros no hay problema. – dijeron Lily y James

Gracias, dijo Sirius.

Y nos vas a decir porque este tan contento dijo -James finalmente.

(pensamiento de Sirius) no sabía como lo iba a tomar su amigo. Finalmente cogio valor

James, estoy enamorado de Mariana. –dijo Sirius

James se sorprendió por la confesión.

_Sirius _-añadió acabo de recibir una carta de ella y me dice que tus papas me van a dar una oportunidad, pero que no tengamos nuestra relajación en secreto que eso ellos no lo van a tolerar, y que hablaremos seriamente de esto en la casa cuando estemos todos juntos.

_James_ -dijo yo sabía que estabas enamorado pero nunca pensé que fuera de Mariana, por lo menos uno de nosotros será feliz. James pensó cuando Lily me aceptara como algo más que amigo, la amo desde la primera vez que la vi.

_Escrito por kittymariposa _


	9. Reencuentros y conversaciones

Capitulo 9: Reencuentros y conversaciones

Días después en casa de la familia Potter, llegaron James, Lily y Sirius. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala Lily salio de allí con su mama, tenían una conversación pendiente. James se fue a su cuarto. En la sala solo quedaron los padres de James, su hermana Mariana y Sirius que tenían pendiente una conversación. Todos estaban muy serios,

Ya se que se quieren. Y que todo esto es muy difícil. Y también que tu familia nunca aceptaría esta relación. –dijo el Sr. Potter

Yo se que eso es cierto, no me quieren a mi, dicen que no soy digno de llevar su apellido y mas desde que entre al Colegio. -dijo Sirius

Ustedes saben todo lo que paso Lizette y no queremos verte sufrir así. Porque ella tuvo que cambiar su vida, dejo la familia y todo lo que tenia por el y se quedo sola (solo con Lily, que ese su orgullo). Por eso vamos a aceptar su relación, además sabemos que Sirius es diferente y lo queremos como un hijo. Pero no queremos que nos oculten nada por su bien. –dijo el Sr. Potter

En otra habitación Lily le pide perdón a su madre por todo lo que le dijo la ultima vez que se vieron. Después le contó lo del señor Malfoy.

Le dijo que se imaginaba que algo así pasaría cuando supieran su verdadero apellido. Además le contó que ya no vivía con su padre (el señor Evans), que ahora vivía sola en un apartamento en Londres. Pero que no debe decírselo a nadie, que todos deben seguir pensando que ella esta muerta. –dijo Lizette

_Lily_ - le dijo de su encuentro con su primo y lo bien que se llevan.

_Lizette_ -¿hija y tienes novio? (Lily se puso roja) y le dijo que no, que solo tenia amigos. Ella le dijo ¿y como es tu relación con James?

_Lily_ -desde que comenzó el curso pasado nos llevamos mejor, antes no le hablaba porque lo veía como un engreído, bromista, mujeriego, y todos los adjetivos negativos que te puedas imaginar. Nunca le di tiempo para que me mostrara que podía ser una persona con la que se podía contar para todo, bueno o malo, no importaba. Después de un conversación con Mariana, en la que ella me dijo que el no era feliz, como le hacia creer a todo el mundo, que estaba enamorado y que no era correspondido. Tengo que admitir que cuando lo supe me dio un poco de rabia saber que el corazón de el esta ocupado, y no se por quien. Y comencé a observarlo, y me pude dar cuenta de lo que ella decía, siempre esta solo o en compañía de los Merodeadores, ya no sale con ninguna chica, aunque a veces le e visto un brillo especial en los ojos como si fuera feliz por alguna razón que desconozco.

_Lizette_ -Y no has descubierto quien es el amor de James.

_Lily_ -No mama no lo se y de verdad no lo quiero saber. Porque aunque no lo allá querido admitir siento algo especial por el, creo que estoy enamorada.

Cuando Lily termino.

Hija tienes que analizar tus sentimientos y si de verdad esta enamorada de James, debes cojer el valor y decírselo, no debes guardarlo que quizás te lleves una sorpresa. Y piensa que las decisiones que tomes pueden ser las que definan tu futuro y tu felicidad.

Mientras en la habitación de James.

El esta pensando en Lily y en lo mucho que la quiere y en como han cambiado las cosas con ella. Y pensaba como decirle lo que siente.

Ya en la noche todos se reunieron en el comedor a cenar, todos estaban muy contentos. De pronto entro una lechuza que traía un mensaje a Lily. Ella no conocía la lechuza, pero cogio lo que le traía. Todos estaban muy callados y nerviosos esperando a ver que era eso que ella avía recibido. Lily abrió la nota era de los Malfoy donde la invitaban a pasar la navidad con ellos. Ella no podía creer lo que pasaba. Al rato reacción y escribió una nota donde le decía que ella estaba muy bien, que ya estaba con su familia. Y que no tenía nada que ir a hacer a su casa. Y envió la contestación con la misma lechuza que la trajo.

Todos estaban muy serios, se preguntaban que era eso. Lily después de su sorpresa y de responder.

Esa carta era de los Malfoy, que la invitaban a pasar la navidad con ellos. Que ella le dijo que no tenía nada que hacer con ellos, que ella esta muy bien con su familia. –dijo Lily

Todos estaban aliviados con la noticia. Y poco a poco la cena recupero la paz y tranquilidad que tenia antes del incidente.

Los días pasaron y llego el día de navidad todos bajaron temprano a ver los regalos.

Todos abrían sus regalos, Lily abrió el James era un cofre muy especial, con un collar con una piedra verde esmeralda como los ojos de Lily, era muy bellos. Ella le dio las gracias y un beso. el chico quedo en las nubes. Lily le regalo una pulsera que mostraba el animo de la persona (y tenían algo especial que también, cambia de color según los sentimientos de la persona), pero eso ella no lo dijo.

Todos estaban felices, ya habían terminado de abrir los obsequios y están desayunando. Pasaron un día estupendo todos, hablaban, reían, bromeaban, jugaron al Quidditch.

_Escrito por kittymariposa _


	10. Fin de las vacaciones

Capitulo 10: Fin de las vacaciones

Así llego el día de la despedida, los chicos debían volver a Hogwarts. Mariana iba a regresar con Lily, James y Sirius. Todos estaban felices.

Ya en el tren de regreso al Colegio todos estaban en el mismo compartimiento, se unieron a ellos Lupin, Susan (el amor de Remus) y Patricia. Todos hablaban y reían estaban todos contentos, así llegaron al colegio. Ya en Gran Comedor el director les dio la bienvenida, y comenzó el gran banquete, al terminar todos volvieron a la Sala Común. Luego de un rato todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

En la de las chicas, todas hablaban de las vacaciones y cada una de sus novios, por lo visto habían muchas sorpresas, Mariana y Sirius, Susan con Remus (se pusieron de novios en las vacaciones)

_Patricia_ -les dijo que tenia que confesarles que desde que comenzó el curso era novia de David Stevens (si tu primo le dijo a Lily).

_Mariana_ -en broma le dice a Lily que si ya James se le declaro.

(Ella se puso colora como un tomate) y lo negó tal cosa.

_Lily_ -le dice que no juegue con esas cosas que ella sabe muy bien que el corazón de el ya tiene dueña.

Lily se despidió y se fue a dormir.

En la habitación de los chicos, todos hablaban de sus novias, excepto James.

_Remus_ -muy serio le dice a James que cuando le va a decir a Lily lo que siente.

_James_ -no dijo nada y se acostó, ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

_Escrito por kittymariposa - Jessica_


	11. Revelando sentimientos

Capitulo 11: Revelando los sentimientos

James estaba soñando con ella, pero era extraño la veía muy feliz con un niño en brazos, y después la vio muerta, se despertó sudando frío y muy asustado. Bajo a la sala común, no creía que pudiera volver a dormir.

mientras en la habitación de las chicas

Lily esta soñando con James, y lo felices que eran juntos, se daban un corto beso. Pero luego el sueño cambio, lo veía muerto a manos del señor tenebroso. Y despertó sudando frío, se puso una bata y bajo a la sala común. No quería despertar a sus amigas.

en la sala común

Para su sorpresa estaba James, sentado en una de las butacas, parecía dormido, ella lo vio pensó parece un ángel se ve tan guapo. Dijo sin darse cuanta cuanto lo amo, para ella y se quedo observándolo un rato en silencio, después se sentó a su lado, al rato se quedo dormida en el hombro de el. Cuando el no la sintió mas, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ella estaba dormida encima de su hombro y que lo que escucho no fue un sueño. Se acomodo y la cabeza de Lily la puso en su falda con mucho cuidado para que no se despertara. Y se quedo observando como dormía. Como a la hora ella abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los de el que la observaban, se puso un poco nerviosa, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban así. Cuando salio del transe se acercaron un poco hasta que juntaron sus bocas y se sumieron en un tierno beso, cuando se separaron no sabían que decir. Finalmente hablo James

Te amo, y siempre te amare. -dijo James

Ella fue a contestar y el le dio otro beso, esta ves fue mas largo. Cuando se volvieron a separar,

Yo también te amo, James –dijo Lily

Los dos están colorados y felices a la vez, eran correspondidos en su amor. Cuando de dieron cuanta ya era hora de levantarse, y decidieron subir a sus habitaciones a ponerse el uniforme. Todo eso parecía un sueño.

(_A la misma ves en el cuarto de las chichas y de los chicos_)

Lily se dio una ducha y se arreglo para bajar. Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta.

-Lily, que haces lista para bajar y porque no nos has levantado. Además todavía es temprano, hoy es sábado. –dijo Mariana

–nada es que no dormí bien y por eso ya voy a bajar, se disculpo. –dijo Lily

– Lily pero hace como una hora que no estabas aquí, porque yo me levante y no estabas en ninguna parte. (Lily se puso nerviosa),-dijo Mariana

-Como no podía dormir, baje a la sala común a leer un rato. Para mi sorpresa el estaba allí, dormido en uno de los sofás en frente de la chimenea. Sin poder evitarlo me acerque donde el estaba y se senté a su lado y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida en su hombro, cuando desperté me encontré con sus ojos que me estaba observado, no se como nos acercamos y me dio un beso, cuando nos separamos, me dijo te amo y siempre te amare, cuando yo iba a hablar me dio otro beso mucho mas largo y le correspondí, cuando nos separamos, yo le dije que también lo amo. Todo eso parecía un sueño. –dijo Lily

(Cuando Lily termino de hablar).

-Lo sabía, siempre sospeche que James estaba enamorado de ti. Y después de la conversación que escuche en verano entre el y Sirius, estaba casi segura solo que no dijeron tu nombre que yo escuchara. Felicidades hacen una linda pareja (se dieron un fuerte abrazo). -Yo se que cuando mis papas lo sepan se van a poner felices e igual que tu mamá. –dijo Mariana

–Bueno me voy a la sala común, las espero allá para ir al comedor. –dijo Lily

En el cuarto de los chicos.

Lupin que se estaba levantando se sorprendió al ver que James ya estaba en pie, arreglado listo para irse. ---James –dijo Lupin

(El chico se sobresalto al escuchar a su amigo.)

-Buenos días (tenia una cara de felicidad), voy a bajar a la sala común los espero allá para ir a desayunar. –dijo James

-James espera porque esta tan contento. –dijo Lupin

-Tuve una pesadilla y baje a la sala común, (le contó todo lo que paso allí y que por fin le había dicho a Lily que estaba enamorado de ella y que ella le correspondía. Todo eso parecía un sueño y no quiero despertar de el. Y que cuando la vea todo sea verdad. Bueno me voy a la sala común, los espero allá, no tengo ganas de pelear con Sirius para que se levante.

-Suerte James. –dijo Lupin

-Gracias amigo. –dijo James

_Escrito por kittymariposa - Jessica_


	12. El comienzo de una relación

Capitulo 12: El comienzo de una relación

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, se encontró con Lily que también bajaba del cuarto de las chicas. Se cogieron de la mano y se dieron otro beso largo. Y salieron por el retrato de la señora Gorda, olvidándose de todo. Salieron afuera del castillo y estuvieron mucho tiempo caminando, hasta que llegaron a un hermoso jardín.

Mientras en la sala común los chicos se preguntaban donde estaba James un sábado tan temprano y ni siquiera tenia entrenamiento.

Cuando las chicas bajaron ellos las saludaron

-¿Dónde es la pelirroja?.-dijo Sirius

-Le dijo que ella había bajado hace rato que a lo mejor estaría en el comedor. –dijo Mariana –¿ donde esta mi querido hermano?

Nosotros no lo hemos visto – dijeron los chicos -En el cuarto cuando nos levantamos no estaba allí.

James me dijo que nos esperaba aquí, pero quizás se encontró con cierta persona y se fue con ella. -dijo Remus

-Deben haberse ido juntos. –dijo Mariana

-Porque dices eso Mariana y tu Remus, que sabes, que te dijo el antes de salir del cuarto. –dijo Sirius

-Todo esto es muy raro.

-Ya el les contara cuando aparezca, solo les puedo decir que estaba feliz cuando salio de la habitación. –dijo Remus –(agrego) porque no bajamos a desayunar, quizás estén allí en el comedor.

Todos desayunaron y ni rastros de ellos, nadie los había visto, incluso, Malfoy pregunto por Lily y ellos no le dijeron que no la habían visto. El les dijo que cuando la vieran le dijeran que el la estaba buscando. Claro como no, dijo Mariana.

(Pensamiento de Mariana en vos alta)Yo no le pienso amargar la felicidad a mi amiga y a mi hermano por ese entupido. Todos la miraron. Tu sabes algo que nos quieras contar., no voy a decir nada, además, no soy yo quien les va a decir nada. Mejor cambiemos de tema vamos al lago. Tengo ganas de coger aire fresco. Estaban ya en febrero, cuando iban saliendo, permiso

McGonagall -donde esta la señorita Halliwel y el señor Potter que no los e visto y tengo que hablar con ellos.

No lo sabemos profesora -dijo Mariana, pero tan pronto como la veamos se lo decimos.

Entres bromas y juegos llego la hora de la cena. Todos entraron en el gran comedor. Y ni rastro de Lily y James.

esto sucede a la misma ves en otro lugar

En otro lugar Lily y James estaban sentados en el césped admirando el paisaje y de ves en cuando se hacían mismos. Cuando de dieron cuanta de lo tarde que era. Y decidieron volver al castillo, cuando están llegando a la puerta del comedor.

_Escrito por kittymariposa - Jessica_


	13. Entrevista con Dumblendor

Capitulo 13: Entrevista con Dumblendor

McGonagall -los llamo, Srta. Halliwel y señor Potter, lo he estado buscando desde esta mañana, acompáñenme a la oficina del director, el desea hablar con ustedes.

Cuando llegaron donde el director y les dijo que tomaran asiento, y luego de un largo silencio los miro

-¿No les a pasado nada extraño o tenido ningún sueño extraño? –dijo Dumbledor.

(James, lo medito un poco y luego hablo)

-En estas ultimas noches e tenido uno muy raro, que se repite todos los días. Pero ayer vi los rostros de las personas que aparecían en el sueño, me asusto mucho porque me vi a mi mismo dentro de unos años, en una casa con la persona que amo y con un niño en los brazos, cuando le fui a avisar que debíamos salir de allí y proteger al niño llego el señor tenebroso, con unas personas que no pude ver los rostros, y me echo una maldición y caí muerto, pero además vi como Lily se resistía a que matara al niño. Y decía algo que no pude entender y que callo muerta con la misma maldición y que al niño no logro matarlo porque algo paso que se lo impidió. Y que juraba que algún día volvería. Y ahí desperté, es la primera vez que puedo ver la cara de la persona y que puede ver más además de mi muerte. –dijo James

Cuando el termino Dumbledore estaba muy serio. Y entonces Lily pudo salir de su asombro,

-Yo soñé lo mismo solo que el único rostro que pudo distinguir fue el de James. Que lo demás parecía una película. Y que no era la primera vez que tenia ese sueño. –dijo Lily

(después de escucharlos a los dos.)

-Vallan donde la profesora McGonagall que ella les va a enseñar a serrar la mente para que nadie puede entrar en sus mentes. Y le dijo a Lily que tenia que tener mucho cuidado porque ella estaba entrando el los sueños y que esa era una habilidad especial, como tenía muchas mas que poco a poco iba a ir descubriendo, pero que con esa en particular podía alguien descubrirla y causarle algún trastorno y inclusive la muerte. Después de decir esto les dijo que se podían marchar, pero que no olvidaran, hablar con la profesora. – dijo Dumbledor

Ellos se dirigieron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall y se pusieron de acuerdo en cuando comenzarían con la clase. Comenzaremos mañana a las 9 PM no deben de contarle a nadie sobre estas clases particulares. Se pueden marchar.

_Escrito por kittymariposa - Jessica_


	14. Entre amigos y verdades

Capitulo 14: Entre amigos y verdades

Cuando llegaron a la sala común estaban allí todos sus amigos, que al verlos entrar rápido les preguntaron que había pasado, porque no habían aparecido en todo el día.

(Muy emocionada)

-Quiero decirles que he pasado un día de ensueño junto con James y que ya somos novios. Y que el día se le paso sin que se dieran cuenta. Y que cuando llegaron al gran comedor ya había acabado la cena. –dijo Lily

Todos los felicitaron. Y estuvieron conversando hasta tarde poco a poco todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Los días, semanas y meses pasaron. Llegaron las vacaciones otro año que llega a su fin. Todos en la estación se despidieron de sus amigos. Lily, Mariana y James se fueron a su casa. Sirius se fue a la suya. A la semana llego Sirius y le dijo a James que se había ido de su casa y que ahora era definitivo que no volvería nunca más, que si se podía quedar allí en lo que regresan al colegio. Cuando termine el colegio, buscare un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir. Los Potter le dieron posada, el era como otro hijo para ellos.

La relación de Lily y James iba muy bien, cada día se veían mas enamorados. Lo mismo que Sirius y Mariana.

–James iré a visitar a mi madre, y que lo aria por medio muggle. –dijo Lily

-Te voy a acompañar –dijo James

Se fueron al Callejón Diagon, cambiaron dinero y salieron por el Caldero Chocante a una calle de Londres. Ellos no se dieron cuanta de que alguien los estaba viendo y que los seguía. Ellos iban como muggles para no llamar la atención de las personas. Tomaron un Taxi que los llevo a la dirección que le habían dado a Lily. Cuando llegaron al edificio, se bajaron y entraron y llamaron a la puerta con el número de apartamento. Cuando Lisette abrió la puerta los saludo muy cariñosamente.

-Mama te extrañe mucho –dijo Lily.

Ellos entraron y estuvieron mucho rato, y le contaron que ya eran novios. Ella les felicito y les deseo que esa felicidad le durara mucho tiempo. Almorzaron y al rato de despidieron y se fueron. Ya que no podían hacer magia y tenían que regresar del mismo modo como habían llegado.

_Escrito por kittymariposa - Jessica_


	15. El secuestro de Lily

Capitulo 15: El secuestro de Lily

Lucios que había estado observando todo lo que paso, le contó al padre todo lo que vio y escucho. Y le dice que esa era la madre de Lily. El le enseña una foto y el chico le dice que es la misma persona solo que un poco mayor que en la foto.

El padre de Lucios y otros seguidores del señor oscuro, preparan un plan para que la mujer aparezca ante todos los que la crean muerta.

Los chicos estaban jugando al Quidditch. Y Lily y Mariana decidieron dar un paseo, estaban solas hablando de sus cosas. Cuando sintieron que había alguien detrás de ellas, ellas estaban muy asustadas cuando iban a sacar sus varitas sintieron algo extraño y se desmayaron. Cuando Mariana despertó se dio cuanta de que Lily no estaba. La busco por todas partes y no había rastros de ella. Regreso a la casa y la empezó a buscar y los chicos le preguntaron que paso y ella les contó lo que recordaba y que cuando despertó Lily ya no estaba. Y no la encontró en todo el parque y por eso regreso haber si ella había vuelto ellos le dijeron que no. Todos en la casa estaban preocupados por ella.

Días después recibieron una carta donde le decían que ella estaba bien y que no quería regresar. Esta carta les sorprendió a todos porque no decía donde estaba y cuando volvería.

Mientras en otro lugar Lisette recibía una extraña carta donde le decían que nunca más volvería a ver a su hija que ahora ella estaba con su verdadera familia. Ella decidió y a casa de los Potter a ver que era lo que estaba pasando con su hija. Cuando ella llego ellos le dijeron todo lo que paso y ella le mostró la carta que ella recibió.

En otro lugar Lily acaba de despertar después de muchos días inconscientes, no sabia donde estaba, y como había llegado a ese lugar. Cuando sintió que alguien venia cero los ojos. Las personas entraron cuando hablaron ella los reconoció eran Malfoy y Snape.

Ellos la observaban y dijeron lleva inconsciente muchos días ya debía haber despertado, ya habrá recibido la carta el estupido de Potter.

Malfoy salio y dijo que volvía seguida.

Snape se quedo observándola, cuando el se viro

Lily abrió los ojos y aprovecho su descuido y le cogio la varita. Y le echo una maldición quedo inconsciente en el suelo.

Cuando Malfoy entro se encontró con Lily, apuntándole con la varita y murmuro algo y el se desmayo. Lily salio de allí. Y con mucho cuidado salio de su casa con la varita siempre en la mano. Camino y camino hasta que llego a una tienda

-Disculpe¿podría utilizar su chimenea para volver a casa, que estoy perdida. (No sabia bien donde esta).

Entro en la chimenea y dijo claro Mansión Potter y al rato llego allí. –dijo Lily

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala preocupados y viendo a ver como podían dar con su paradero sin que Lisette tuviera que exponerse. Cuando todos sintieron el estruendo que hizo ella al salir. Todos se alegraron de verla sana y salva.

Lily - les contó todo lo que recordaba y les dijo que ella no sabia donde estaba solo que vio a Malfoy y Snape.

_Escrito por kittymariposa - Jessica_


	16. El ataque y nuevos secretos

Capitulo 16: El ataque y nuevos secretos

Esa noche la casa de los Potter recibió la visita de los seguidores del señor oscuro, donde había heridos y alguien muerto. Paso algo extraño y ellos se fueron. Cuando todo regreso a la normalidad, encontraron muerta a Lizette y otras personas heridas.

Tanto Lily como Sirius se encontraron la marca en el brazo una mirada de horror se dibujo en sus rostros. Ellos ya habían tomado su decisión de no ser seguidores del señor tenebroso, así que decidieron que iban a pensar que eso no existía en su cuerpo.

Pasaron los días y llego el día de la despedida, ya tenían que regresar al colegio a su último año. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron que no iban a decir ni una sola palabra de lo que allí había pasado.

Lily tomo su decisión, no quería servir al señor oscuro, pese a que llevaba la marca tenebroso en su brazo y que además llevaba la sangre de los Malfoy.

Sirius también tomo una decisión el tampoco iba a servir al señor tenebroso aunque esto signifique el romper definitivamente con su familia, ya que ellos lo consideraban un traidor.

En el tren se encontraron con Malfoy y Snape.

_Malfoy_ -dijo a Lily que lo que había echo lo iba a pagar muy caro. Que ella era una Malfoy y que no importaba lo que hiciera tenia la marca y eso no lo podía ocultar para toda la vida, algún día no muy lejano todos los sabrían, y esos que ella piensa que son tus amigos no te apoyaran.

Cuando el se fue Lily se quedo muy seria ella sabia que el tenia razón, porque esa marca ella no la podría ocultar para siempre. El resto del viaje todo estaba muy callado. Cuando llegaron ni Lily, James, Sirius y Mariana no fueron al gran comedor, todos se dirigieron a la sala común. Cuando empezaron a llegar a la sala común los demás alumnos. Ellos decidieron salir de allí y hablar con el director. Cuando estuvieron allí, frente a la gárgola no sabían la contraseña y máximo que ese era el primer día. Ellos estaban pensando en lo que debían hacer, llego el director y se sorprendió de verlos allí.

_Sirius_ - necesitamos hablar con usted algo muy importante.

Le contaron todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días incluyendo la muerte de la madre de Lily y lo que tenían en sus brazos Lily y Sirius. Y por ultimo la amenaza de Malfoy en el tren.

_Dumbledor_ -les dijo que tuvieran mucho cuidado con Malfoy y que cualquier otro problema que surja se lo digan que el esta para escucharlos y ayudarlos en todo lo que el pueda. El le dijo que se podían ir que tuvieran cuidado.

Llegaron a la sala común y se despidieron subieron a sus habitaciones.

_Escrito por kittymariposa - Jessica_


	17. Nuevas revelaciones

Capitulo 17: Nuevas revelaciones

Lily rápido quedo profundamente dormida, cuando sintió que le hablaban, era su tía

_Mercedes_- le pregunto como estaba, que lamentaban mucho la muerte de su madre. Y le pregunto que si ya había tomado una decisión respecto a su futuro.

_Lily_ -estoy bien, y si tome una decisión. Me voy a quedar con los Potter por ahora. Que ella nunca se iría con su padre biológico, y que a pesar de tener la marca tenebrosa, nunca se uniría a Voldemot.

_Mercedes_ -le revelo algunos de sus poderes, y le dijo que los demás poderes y secretos le serian revelados a su debido tiempo. Que siguiera adelante, que ella sabia a quien le tenía que pedir ayuda si la necesitara.

Y desapareció sin que la chica le pudiera decir algo.

Los días pasaron ya estaban en octubre, entre clases, entrenamientos y trabajos, todo estaba normal. Al principio de octubre el director en la cena anuncio el baile de Hallowen. Donde todos debían ir disfrazados y con pareja

Todo en sus vidas seguía igual, nadie sabía su secreto, esto era algo que los tendría unidos a todos para siempre. Así llego el final del curso. Donde cada uno de los estudiantes que estaban en su séptimo curso, se despedirían de Hogwarts. Algunos a trabajar, estudiar y otros empezaban a formar sus familias.

Lily siguió viviendo en casa de los Potter. Estudio la carrera de Auror al igual que James.

Después de unos años Lily y James eran aurores y se iban a casar, al igual que Sirius y Mariana. Todos pertenecían al la Orden de Fénix. Era una época difícil donde luchaban contra el señor tenebroso y sus alidados. Mariana se tuvo que separar de Sirius para proteger su vida y la del hijo que esperaba, ya que no eran queridos por la familia Black. Lily estaba a punto de dar a luz.

No supieron lo que paso con Mariana. Puesto que ella estaba oculta. Mientras Lily tuvo a su hijo, Harry y unos meses después ocurrió toda la tragedia donde ella y James murieron, Sirius fue a la prisión de Azkaban.

Fin

_Las decisiones no son fáciles de tomar y menos cuando estas afectan nuestras vidas. Solo dios sabe si Lily tomo la mejor decisión de su vida. Pero creo que ella fue muy feliz, tenía una familia, unos compañeros y amigos que eran como hermanos. Con los que compartió, muchas cosas de su vida, sus años de escuela, su boda y la alegría de tener un hijo. Creo que esto valió la pena, aunque a la larga le costara la vida, que dio por su hijo._

_El mal nunca debe triunfar sobre el bien. _

_Escrito por kittymariposa - Jessica_


End file.
